


Merry Christmas, yes ? Merry Christmas to you too

by SiLa_Aoi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019-20 Japan Figure Skating Championships, All at the same time, Competitors to friends to pining to lovers to boyfriends to husbands, Happy crying all over the place, M/M, The Hug TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLa_Aoi/pseuds/SiLa_Aoi
Summary: After winning the 2019 Japanese national championships, Shoma stands on top of the podium. The hug Yuzuru gives him is full of emotions, and they exchange a few words there. But what are they saying exactly ? Let's explore the possibilities together !
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 22





	Merry Christmas, yes ? Merry Christmas to you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anth3a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anth3a/gifts), [Alkadara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkadara/gifts).

> This fic is just a treat written after JNats, that I wanted to share before Worlds. It originates in a conversation with @Cor10lis and @Alkadara, I only expanded it a bit XD 
> 
> Of course it is inspired by these iconic moments :  
\- [the title](https://twitter.com/SaysStephane/status/1208845638005350400?s=19)  
\- [the intro ](https://twitter.com/yawning_shoma/status/1208902693374349313?s=19)  
\- [the Hug ™ ](https://twitter.com/choromatsu333/status/1208837462291894273?s=19)  
All the possibilities in the fic coexist, you can choose whichever you want, or not choose at all and take them all !  
Anyway, this is my first RPF fic, and first story in English, so please be forgiving of any mistake or blunder.

I did it, Shoma thought, a bit shocked. A fourth national title - but it felt like a first time. The first time he won the title while Yuzuru was competing. After chasing after him and his skating, after looking up to him for most of his career, that was an achievement he still did not completely dare to yearn for, but here it was. And yet, the victory was almost drowned in other feelings - a slight disappointment that his and Yuzuru's skating hadn't been perfect, but most of all, overwhelming joy to skate again with pleasure, with love and all his heart on the ice, to have found solid land again after two years that seemed like two decades of swimming in doubt.

When the victory ceremony started, his cheeks already hurt from smiling and his eyes burnt from crying happy tears since the end of his free skate. He made his way slowly to his place besides the door to the ice, taking some time to try and recompose himself, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Next thing he knows, his face is stuffed into the white jacket of his fiercest competitor, and friend.  
\- Congratulations !  
\- Thank you for your hard work.  
\- I’m so glad you made a comeback !  
\- It’s because you were exhausted, Yuzu-kun.  
\- I’m glad YOU made a comeback, truly ! said Yuzuru, shaking his head. Thank you !  
He then squeezed his cheeks, beaming. Shoma could almost hear him joke. With Yuzuru laughing like this, he felt like they were both kids again.

Cameras and journalists were swarming everywhere around them, but he couldn't care less at the moment, sobbing into Yuzuru's arms and smiling into his hands. It had been so long since they competed together, being this close to him in the rink felt like a dream. He practically floated to the podium, happily waving to the crowd, and once alone on top of it, he failed once again at holding back the tears. He watched the blurry, sparkly purple figure bow four times, then turn to the podium.  
___  
Yuzuru opened his arms to hug him and held him close. Here, there was no microphone to pick up what they said to each other.  
\- Congratulations, once again. You earned it !  
Shoma accepted the praise this time, but it made him cry all over again to hear it from the rival he esteemed so much. As Yuzuru gripped his shoulders, Shoma stared into those beautiful, dark eyes, shining with emotion.  
___  
Yuzuru opened his arms to hug him and held him close. Here, there was no microphone to pick up what they said to each other.  
\- Welcome back ! I missed you !  
I missed you too, whispered Shoma, eyes closed  
He wasn't even sure Yuzuru heard him but it didn't matter. His heart was full with sparkling emotions and it meant so much to hear those words. Did Yuzuru mean that he was glad to compete with him again after so long ? That he was happy to see his skating back ? Shoma himself couldn’t believe that four weeks of training in a new environment had already changed him so much. He felt lighter and freer than he had in years, and the whole rink seemed to be bathed in a golden light.

But maybe Yuzuru meant something more personal ? Did he miss his competitor, or was there a deeper longing in his words, like the one that made Shoma's heart race in that instant ? The man he had come to know during the last season, when they exchanged sparse words about their ongoing recoveries, had seemed quite different than the elusive teammate he knew before. Just as much committed but also supportive, and gentler than he was when media or other team members were around. Shoma knew he must have been in as dark a place as him at that time, and yet every contact with him had been a ray of light. And Shoma, who didn't have a lot of people to share his doubts and fears, outside his family and coaches, had begun to rely more and more on his distant presence. Now that they were both in the same place, he surprised himself hoping for more. As Yuzuru gripped his shoulders, Shoma stared into those beautiful, dark eyes, shining with emotion.  
___  
Yuzuru opened his arms to hug him and held him close. Here, there was no microphone to pick up what they said to each other.  
\- I love you, Yuzuru breathe next to his ear.  
A gentle sob left Shoma’s chest. He had waited so long to hear those words. Since the last time they competed together, in Saitama. The whole event had passed in a kind of haze for Shoma, a mixed emotions end to an unusually rough season. But one thing has stood up in this maelstrom of sports and media : Yuzuru. The mutual respect and occasional laugh had turned, in the whirlwind that followed the free skate, in a closer relationship of shared games and secret conversations during rehearsals. Yuzuru's affection had always been physical, but at some point, every pinch of the cheeks, ruffle of the hair, every hug had begun to turn Shoma's head. It came to the point where his stomach churned every time he saw Yuzuru be as touchy with anyone else. At the banquet, half asleep from too much food and exhaustion, Shoma vaguely remembered having let slip of those feelings to his teammate. Just what did he say ? He couldn't put his finger on it now, but was it really important, who said it first ? Just to be sure, Shoma repeated the words when Yuzuru released the tight hug to look at him directly  
\- I love you, too.  
As Yuzuru gripped his shoulders, Shoma stared into those beautiful, dark eyes, shining with emotion.  
___  
Yuzuru opened his arms to hug him and held him close. Here, there was no microphone to pick up what they said to each other.  
\- Not fair, your new costume is so sexy it unsettled me, Yuzuru joked, hands curling in the dark blue fabric.  
Shoma let out a wet laugh. He knew his new outfit, with all the cutouts and the deep v-neck would have this effect on his boyfriend, but it was still nice to hear. Hands holding his back, he could feel Yuzuru's heart rushing.  
Sharing a podium was truly something he had missed, since the last time they were side by side, with medals on their necks and flowers in their hands, was also the time when they got together. Today, it was him that was beyond happy with a gold medal finish he had to earn from the deepest low of his career. Shoma kind of felt now in what mindset Yuzuru had been two years before, and how he could basically fling himself over him as soon as they were alone together.  
In the euphoria following the gala, the whole team Japan had celebrated their podium finish in their team's quarters in the Olympics village. At some point, Shoma had sought some calm in his room, just to be away from the noisy and crowded room, and Yuzuru had simply followed, closing the door behind him. All those words exchanged during the Olympics preparation, the close friendship they had formed over the years, and the way they were now, needing each other's support and presence, they had not given it a name yet. But there, between the twin beds, Yuzuru's hands had found their way on Shoma's cheeks, down his neck and on his waist. Shoma had welcomed his kiss, and just like that, their relationship had become even more important for the both of them. It was difficult to see each other most of the time, but they made it work with constant messaging, late night/early morning calls. The moments they did share were all the more precious and a new competition together was a treat for them. With Yuzuru's words, Shoma knew tonight would be extra special. As Yuzuru gripped his shoulders, Shoma stared into those beautiful, dark eyes, shining with emotion.  
___  
Yuzuru opened his arms to hug him and held him close. Here, there was no microphone to pick up what they said to each other.  
\- Would you marry me ?  
Shoma laughed in his long-time boyfriend arms. That was so like him to bring up this habit they had of "marrying" on the podiums they reached together.  
\- Shouldn't you have thought of that before you married Keiji at Skate Canada ? he replied, trying to sound offended.  
Shoma had been surprised to see Yuzuru attempting the "wedding pose" with Keiji but there was no jealousy here. After so many blissful years of relationship, this couldn't mean more than the understanding and support the couple shared everyday. As a champion, Shoma was thrilled to have finally earned that national medal with Yuzuru in the competition. As a man in love, he was above all happy to be reunited with his boyfriend. All the emotions swirled into his head and body and made him tremble a bit.  
When Yuzuru let go of the hug, slipping his hands up Shoma's shoulder, the gold medallist felt him tremble a bit, too. He knew it was hard for Yuzuru to have earned two silver medals in a row, but his boyfriend didn't seem upset right now. Lifting his eyes up, he said the last words Shoma expected to hear that night :  
\- I would marry you on a podium every day, but I meant that for real. In Canada or anywhere you like.  
The surprise, the joy, the love were all to much to handle for Shoma who just broke again in tears. His mind had immediately started conjuring beautiful images, of Yuzuru and him in suits, of their families and friends gathered around them, of enjoying a life together after they would retire from the crazy rythm of competition, of drinking their morning coffee calmly at each other's side, of being there for each other always, in the dewy mornings and the fiery dusks. Of course he would marry him. As Yuzuru gripped his shoulders, Shoma stared into those beautiful, dark eyes, shining with emotion.  
___  
Yuzuru opened his arms to hug him and held him close. Here, there was no microphone to pick up what they said to each other.  
\- Congratulations, you can top tonight, Yuzuru whispered in his ear, hands roaming his back.  
Shoma cry-laughed in his husband's embrace. It was an ongoing bet they had, every time they competed together, that whoever finished ahead could request to be in charge next time they shared a bed.  
Shoma hadn't mind letting Yuzuru take the wheel after their competitions together. He was overflowing with energy in those times, and Shoma really couldn't complain at the outcome of that. The rest of the time, their relationship was not a matter of domination, but in those rare moments, it was a game they both liked.  
In the brief time Yuzuru held him close, Shoma saw glimpses of how he wanted this new first time to go. He saw Yuzuru down on his knees, shining eyes turned up to him. He saw Yuzuru sprawled on their bed, begging. He saw Yuzuru looking at him over his shoulder, only to bury his cry in the sheets the next second. He saw Yuzuru moaning his name in the crook of his neck. He saw Yuzuru saying he loved him, body clinging to his and eyes full of love, happiness and bliss. Then his husband broke the embrace, and they were back in the middle of the rink.  
As Yuzuru gripped his shoulders, Shoma stared into those beautiful, dark eyes, shining with emotion.  
____

Shoma turned in his bed, slapping his phone so that it would stop ringing. The mountains through the windows were glowing in the early spring morning light.  
In a week's time, he would be competing with Yuzuru again. Both of them had changed so much this season, he felt like this last competition of the season would be a new turn in their rivalry and their relationship. They had both rediscovered the joy of skating for themselves, and a spark that had been smothered by the pressure, the expectations, the standards to which they held themselves was now, once again, illuminating their skating and their lives. Eager to see what their new selves would be like on the same ice, Shoma pushed his blankets back and started stretching for the day.


End file.
